On my Buddy List?
by Sorairo Ryuu
Summary: Kagome, Miroku, and Sango play online games together. But someone called Superdog322 suddenly beats them. What happens as they start chatting? God only knows.
1. Superdog322?

On my Buddy List?

By Dragon's Damnation 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Scram you pig-headed assholes!  
  
Chapter One: Superdog322? 

  
  
Kagome frowned and leaned back in her chair. "So close to winning." The computer screen flashed: Second place- Odenobsessed15. She glared at the words above that: First place- Superdog322. "Who the heck is that?"  
  
She sighed and signed on to AOL Instant messenger. She'd probably just talk with Miroku and Sango, whom had received third and fourth place in the online game.  
  
Two buddy alerts popped up saying:  
  
HoleymonkeyP18 is now available. Boomkatgrl17 is now available.  
  
In only a breath's-space, two IM boxes popped up, each saying Yo. She quickly blocked Miroku as he began to talk perversely, and shared the latest gossip with Sango.  
  
Boomkatgrl17: It's awesome you won second!  
  
Odenobsessed15: But who is Superdog322? I've never talked to that person before.  
  
Boomkatgrl17: Maybe it's a hot guy who decided to impress you?  
  
Odenobsessed15: Do I seem impressed?  
  
Boomkatgrl17: Uh... no, actually, you don't.  
  
Odenobsessed15: Yeah.  
  
Boomkatgrl17: Hey, I g2g eat. BBL kag-chan!  
  
Odenobsessed15: KK, baibai Sango.  
  
Boomkatgrl17 has signed off.  
  
Kagome exhaled loudly. "Urrrgh... Who else is there to talk t- what? Who the?" Right then, and accept conversation box appeared. "Superdog322? Hey, it's that guy...person... or girl...." She quickly moved the mouse onto the accept button and clicked. A box immediately popped up saying: Hello.  
  
Odenobsessed15: Hi. Do I know you?  
  
Superdog322: Depends if you've met me or not. 

Odenobsessed15: Very funny. Are you a girl or guy?  
  
Superdog322: A guy...  
  
Kagome jumped as the doorbell rang.  
  
Odenobsessed15: BRB dude!  
  
She jumped up and raced downstairs to see who was at the door. "Sango," she exclaimed as the door was opened.  
  
"Kagome, you're still online? I couldn't reach you by phone."  
  
"Oops, sorry. I'm talking to that guy who beat us."  
  
"Superpup326?"  
  
"Superdog322," Kagome corrected.  
  
"Oh, let's go up then!"  
  
"Okay, chill-pill Sango, chill."  
  
Kagome and Sango headed up the staircase to her room to continue their first conversation with Superdog322.  


* * *

Soooo.... Have you figured out the screen names? 

Odenobsessed15. Kagome is obsessed with oden. She's also 15. 

Boomkatgrl17. Sango has a boomerang. She has a cat. She looks about 17. 

HoleymonkeyP18. Miroku has a hole in his hand. He's a monk. He's a pervert. He's about 18. 

Superdog322. Geez, if you idiots can't figure out who this is, you have problems. 

I-S-S-U-E-S!!!

Anyway, please review! It'll get better, I hope........... 


	2. First Impressions

On my Buddy List?  
  
By: Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha.... Kikyo would be DEAD and STAY DEAD. But she's not and she won't, so I don't.

* * *

Chapter Two: First Impressions

* * *

"Get off the computer idiot brother," Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
"Piss off," Inu-Yasha retorted, "I'm on IM."  
  
"Didn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure that out," he shot at the hanyou.  
  
"Whatever, go use your fucking laptop. You do know how to use it, right?" He smirked, but felt stupid using such a lame insult.  
  
"You might as well shut your mouth and appear stupid, rather than open it and remove all doubt."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled lowly, and turned back to the screen as the receiving message noise rang out from the speakers.  
  
Odenobsessed15: I'm back.  
  
Superdog322: Go figure.  
  
Odenobsessed15: I'm Higureshi Kagome.  
  
Superdog322: Taisho Inu-Yasha.  
  
He glared at the screen, trying to picture how she looked. Sesshomaru noticed right away.  
  
"Trying out your pathetic flirtation," he quizzed as he bent down to look over the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
"Are you crazy? I've never met this Kagome in my life!"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and went upstairs to get on his own computer.

* * *

Kagome and Sango eagerly thought about how he looked.  
  
"Do you think he's cute?"  
  
"Hell, I bet he's hot," Kagome answered.  
  
"Ask him what he looks like."  
  
Kagome quickly typed out the question.  
  
Odenobsessed15: What do you look like?  
  
Superdog322: You've got a web cam?  
  
Kagome looked up slightly.  
  
Odenobsessed15: Yeah.  
  
Superdog322: Okay then.  
  
They did the process of exchanging pictures and the same thing happened when the pictures appeared on the other's screen. Both Taisho and Higureshi studied the picture, not to mention Sango as well.  
  
"Whoa," Kagome said, "Is he single?!"  
  
Sango laughed at her friend.  
  
"Hell knows," she chuckled.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say a word, but thousands of things ran through the corridors of his mind.  
  
Superdog322: What country you live in?  
  
Odenobsessed15: Japan.  
  
Superdog322: Same here. Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Odenobsessed15: What school?  
  
Superdog322: I'm starting at Shikon High tomorrow.  
  
Odenobsessed15: OMG, that's where I go!  
  
Superdog322: Cool. My brother is doing the same, cept it's 12th grade for him. 

Odenobsessed15: You. Have a bro?  
  
Superdog322: Yeah. Taisho Sesshomaru.  
  
Odenobsessed15: Neat.  
  
Superdog322: His SN is Fearsomefwuff1.  
  
Odenobsessed15: Ah, I'll add you two to my buD list. But, you better go study; Miss Shitru is giving up a quiz on things of the supernatural.  
  
Superdog322: Like?  
  
Odenobsessed15: Spirits, ghosts, demons, half-demons  
  
Superdog322: I won't even have to study.  
  
Odenobsessed15: Well, I g2g.  
  
Superdog322: Ttyl  
  
Odenobsessed15: plpp  
  
Superdog322: plpp  
  
Odenobsessed15 has signed off.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and signed off. He logged off and shut off the monitor. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. He stood up, shook his head so that his ears flopped every which way, and waltzed up the stairs to his room.  
  
"School is gonna have a new prankster," he said with a smirk before leaping onto his bed and pulling the pillow as close as possible. He snuggled up under his covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

What do you think? Is it okay? I hope so. Well, can't wait to see what's up Taisho's sleeve, eh? Find out as soon as I update!

* * *

Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing jarjayes! Was this updated fast enough for you? Oh and for everyone else, most updates will be on weekends or summer. 


	3. Incident Before Class

On my Buddy List?  
  
By: Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inu-Yasha you evil, possessed, rabid lawyers!  


* * *

(A/N: I am going to keep going i-luv-inuyasha, why wouldn't I? Thank you InuyashaKogaRULZ, those are the kind of reviews I need. Also, jarjayes, I don't have these on file, it doesn't take me long to write theses chapters. I just have it all mapped out in my head and I'm constantly thinking of it. Basically, I write it in my mind, then transfer it onto Fan fiction. Devil, don't worry. I update as quickly as I can. I do have school, so most updating will take place on weekends. I'm going to have a whole slew of the cast in this, so I'm almost positive Rin will be in here. Thank you reviewers!)

* * *

Chapter Three: Incident Before Class

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG! !!!! Went Inu-Yasha's alarm clock that warm, silent Tuesday morning only to be smacked across the room with an angry yell from the hanyou.  
  
"Stupid clock! Grrrr..." He slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to his closet. He slipped out of his blue jeans and t-shirt and pulled on a pair of baggy, khaki pants, along with a bright red, short-sleeved t-shirt.  
  
Inu-Yasha examined himself in the bathroom mirror. He slipped on a long chain necklace around his neck and put on a chain belt, leaving it from being buckled. The hanyou didn't really want to wear this, but hell, he thought he looked good.

* * *

Kagome slipped on her extremely short, green skirt and tugged her white shirt over her head. Sango had decided to sleep over and was putting on blue jeans and a baggy white t-shirt.  
  
"Ready to meet this Inu-Yasha hottie," Sango asked.  
  
"You bet," Kagome replied putting down her hairbrush.  
  
The girls headed downstairs and ate the breakfast that Ms. Higureshi had left them. Buyo meowed at the girls and crept out into the living room. Kagome and Sango locked the door and walked down the drive. They awaited the bus instead of walking.  
  
"You think he's riding the bus," Sango quizzed.  
  
"Maybe," she said as the bus stopped in front of the duo. The doors opened, and they stepped on after the other. 

"Hey Kagome," a voice that was unmistakably Koga's.  
  
"Yo Sango," Miroku shouted.  
  
Kikyo just glared at them as they passed her. Kagome turned to Sango, not seeing either of the Taisho brothers, or what she thought they'd look like in person.  
  
"Uhh... Let's just walk," Kagome said quietly.  
  
Sango nodded confusedly and hopped off after Kagome.

* * *

The girls came to the intersection where Shikon High was on the other side of the road and Tama Elementary was on the side on which they stood.  
  
"Hey," Sango asked, "Isn't that Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome looked behind her. Sure enough, a little girl, and two teenage boys were walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I don't want to go," the girl complained to the boy wearing baggy, khaki pants and red t-shirt beside her.  
  
He pulled on the strap of his backpack. "Oh grow up Rin. I even had to transfer schools, so stop whining!"  
  
The much taller boy sighed. "Why didn't we just take the bus?"  
  
"Then I'd have to walk to school by myself," she said as a pout crossed her face. She stopped. "I'm not going, I'm staying right here!"  
  
The older one shrugged. "Suit yourself. Father and mother won't be happy though." He held a strap of his book bag and brushed past Kagome and Sango, crossing the street and walking up the steps of the high school.  
  
The girl stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Okay Rin, I'm taking you to school!"  
  
"Bite me," she retorted, making a biting motion.  
  
"No, you bite me," he said darkly as he bent down towards her, flexing his arm muscles.  
  
"No, don't," she cried, but he had already grabbed her and was carrying her across Tama Elementary's lawn.

* * *

Sango and Kagome just stared at each other blankly. Moments later, a rather pissed looking Inu-Yasha emerged from the school doors and was heading towards them.  
  
"Hey, aren't you-" 

He bumped right into her and had a disgusted expression before continuing.

"Move it bitch," he said quickly and was already out of earshot before Kagome and Sango could respond.  
  
A clattering noise at their feet caught Kagome's attention.  
  
"What's this," Kagome asked Sango, picking up the curious object. It was a necklace of black beads with some kind of teeth placed in a pretty pattern.  
  
"Some necklace," Sango said.  
  
"I think he dropped this," she replied, still looking at it.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The girls ran across the street and leapt up the stairs. There was something different about Taisho, and Kagome was ready to figure it out.

* * *

Okay, I couldn't think of anything else for Rin's school name. But hey, At least I'm updating fast! You'll probably see the next chapter either later today, tomorrow, ore next week. Please review! (I know, I'll make it longer next time) 


	4. Discomfort under the Umbrella

On my Buddy List?  
  
By: Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: Shoo! Piss off! I don't own Inu-Yasha! Now shoo, dammit!

* * *

(A/N: Review responses at bottom)

* * *

On my Buddy List? 

Chapter Four: Discomfort under the Umbrella

* * *

The bell rang the moment the girls sat in their desks. Koga winked at Kagome, while Miroku threw a paper ball at the back of Hojo's head. Inu- Yasha already seemed to have befriended Miroku Trevrep and Kippa Isagat, while he seemed to have a natural dislike to Koga Derai and Hojo Sahiu.  
  
Kagome glared suspiciously at the trio whom were snickering mischievously. "I wonder what they're up to," she thought as Taisho scribbled something on a paper and held it up to Isagat and Trevrep sneakily. "Whatever it is, it isn't good," she concluded.  
  
The teacher droned on and on about molecules, neurons, atoms, and all kinds of shit like that. Finally, he sat down. Big mistake. Obviously, no student noticed the string attached to the chair. A slip of paper slid down it and hit him in the temple. It read 'Look up, Dumbass'. He looked up, and Taisho made a strange whistle noise. A rustle was heard, and the vent suddenly fell from the ceiling onto his head.  
  
He zeroed in on the three. "Taisho! Isagat! Trevrep! Office, now!" The three got up with satisfied smirks and left through the door.  
  
'Those idiots...' Kagome sighed in frustration and continued to scribble down the notes on the chalkboard. She heard the teacher yelp in surprise, and looked up to see that the teacher had opened his drawer and a long, jiggling, springy rubber snake laid on the floor. He'd sat down, only to jump back up, tacks stuck in his rear. He ran out the door, very pissed off.

* * *

_After last period... _

* * *

Kagome walked down the steps and headed for the street. She crossed after the light turned red, and strode over to the sidewalk. She then realized that Taisho's brother and younger sister were walking in front of her.  
  
He stopped and turned to Kagome. "You're that wench my brother was talking to last evening, are you not," he quizzed coldly.  
  
"Yah, you have a problem with that?"  
  
He did not reply, but turned and kept walking. Kagome fumed. 'That jerk.... Calling me a wench for no good reason...'  
  
Inu-Yasha walked down the sidewalk as the rain started to sprinkle down. He shook his head and started to go at a faster pace as the water shot down harder and faster, stinging his face and hands. Kagome heard running behind her and she turned in time to see the hanyou come around the bend.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha!"  
  
He looked up and saw her under the umbrella. "What," he asked irritably.  
  
She walked up to him. "You can walk under the umbrella with me," she said with a smile.  
  
"Gee uh... thanks."  
  
They continued down the sidewalk huddled together under the umbrella, however, Kagome did not notice the hanyou whom was blushing a little.

* * *

I am so sorry for the very late update! I am going to try to update as fast as possible. I hit my worst enemy: **Writer's block**. But hey, I updated didn't I? It's the story that counts or...whatever...

* * *

**Milenka-Kismet**: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this unfortunately short chapter.  
  
**Reeo Marindira**: Well look who reviewed. Lolz. Thank you for reminding me of the inside jokes. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and have a safe trip in Japan!  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Hey, look. It got continued, lolz.  
  
**patti jo blonde**: Errm.... Okay... thank you for reading.....  
  
**Chibi-Inu-Hikaru**: You're welcome. Thanks for reading.  
  
**Devilchild34**: Look, I wrote more! Thanks!  
  
**jarjayes**: I am **so** **sorry** to keep you waiting! I had no clue it'd take this long! **Thank you for being this fic's best friend!**  
  
**Torie-san**(**FluffyDemonSheepdog78**):Thanks for reviewing, but next time, can you do a **signed **review?  
  
**Demon Neosho**: Thank you! I've put it up, sorry to be so slow. I really like **pure insane hilarity**. Keep it going!  
  
**Ryngrl5**: Thanks! Sorry it wasn't ASAP.  
  
**IYWriterGirl**: Thanks for loving it!  
  
**IY fangirl**: I did.  
  
**Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show**: Awww... thank you! By the way, I am female. You're welcome, and I did love it.  
  
**Devil**: Thank you! I didn't know this was your 2nd or 3rd favorite.  
  
**xgirl66**: I wrote more. Don't worry; all authors don't like their work. I like them and will review soon.  
  
**anubaka**: Thanks for making it one of your faves! Hmmmm...... pie on rice? I dunno either.  
  
**luckyducky7too**: Plpp stands for peace, love, and paw prints. You'll find out why Rin pissed him off...........**eventually**.  
  
**Inuyasha****KogaRULZ**: Here's more!  
  
**PeeWeeTheParrot**: Thanks! Why did he call her a bitch? Because Rin pissed him off. You'll see why later on.  
  
**D-E-V-L-41**: Thank you! Sorry for late update!  
  
All other readers who haven't reviewed...**DAMN YOU**! But let's not get drastic. I'm **very sorry** to **everyone **who has read and is pissed about the late update. I haven't had very much time... but when I did, I sat on my ass and hung out. **Sorry!**


	5. Teheyran Kedoya

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! All the characters are fictional... but I wish a **certain** few weren't...(heh)

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**xgirl66**: Thanks! Hope it's soon enough...but I am writing now... =p  
  
**luckyducky7too**: Yah, he is. I have readers that pay attention! Yay!  
  
**yuki kesuma**: I finally have someone who noticed that! Yes, Miroku's last name (Trevrep) is pervert spelled backwards. Nice observation! Thanks... but I'm not all that smart... have **FluffyDemonSheepdog78 **(Torie-san) tell you that...(hah)  
  
**kayla**: Don't apologize; I'm far from annoyed. I only got annoyed at this **Kate**-bitch. I rarely ever get annoyed at reviewers. Thank you. I'm glad my story rocks!!  
  
**crystaltears41090**: Thank you for reviewing! I send my thanks to **devl41** as well. I'll thank her in your response since she did not have a chance to review last chapter.  
  
**InuLover421**: Thanks for loving it. I've updated!  
  
**No name**: Well, as long as you get the point across, short & sweet is my kind of thing. Besides, the story is longer that way. More of a chance to have cliffhangers later on...(take this as a hint...or not...)  
  
**Devilchild34**: Aw, thanks. Sorry for the late update, but my schedule is very tight this summer.  
  
**InuKag=love**: Heh, it's always fun to piss off your friends. (Maybe I should pair Kagura and Sesshomaru if **Torie-san** doesn't review signed... =evil grin=. I love to piss her off too) I'll try to find a spot for Miro/San fluff.  
  
**Black Rose Of Tokyo**: Thank you. I will, don't worry. This will keep going unlike my screwed up fic **Brain Damage**, which has been taken off for some time now.  
  
**jarjayes**: Hopefully, off the ground and into the air. Thanks for being this fic's best friend! **(Come on other reviewers, she/he needs a big hand for encouraging me to keep it going)  
**  
**jori**: Sorry, but my writing style is normally short & sweet. Maybe if you read it more carefully and slowly, you'd understand better. I'll try to make it longer, but it's not really what I'd like to do. I'm not the kind that likes to have long, huge, drawn out chapters. Sorry to disappoint.  
  
**Esgalvilyaiel**: Oh don't worry; I'll have some funny moments... I think... Anyway, this fic will be finished! I have no clue how many times I will have to say it during the course of this story.  
  
**(A/n: THIS FIC WILL BE FINISHED. IT WILL NO BE DISCONTINUED. I WILL CONTINUE IT, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET IT FINISHED)**  
  
**elf-princess4**: Here's more.  
  
**InuyashaKogaRULZ**: You don't have to wait any longer.... Well for this one anyway... As we talked on IM, I did enjoy that story. I loved it.  
  
**Torie-san**: Lazy ole fart. BTW, enjoy drama camp... or whatever it is... Call me as soon as you get home before you go to California or wherever please! Put your tongue back in your mouth. I know very much about you, your number, and where you live! I might decide to drive by and rip it out! (heh) Thanks for helping me take down that **Kate**-bitch!

* * *

Now that I've responded to my loyal reviewers, on with the fic!

* * *

On my Buddy List?  
  
Chapter five: Teheyran Kedoya

* * *

As the duo trudged along in the rain, Kagome felt awkward as silence mixed with the cold rain. "So, why did you act so pissed after you took that girl into the Elementary school?"  
  
"Eh," he asked.  
  
"Right before you called me a bitch..."  
  
"Ah... Rin thought it'd be cool to have me as her show and tell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh... nothing..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence settled once more. They walked down the sidewalk speedily, and came to another intersection.  
  
An old woman was walking past, and Inu-Yasha just so happened to brush shoulders with her. "Watch where you're going old fool."  
  
She wheeled around and started whacking him with her purse. "It's Kaede to you young man! Kids these days!" She rampaged away.  
  
Kagome giggled as Inu-Yasha got off the concrete with a bruise, which would be a black eye the next morning. "How about you stop by my place so we can put some ice on your eye?"  
  
"Uh... sure... Why not?"  
  
"Okay then, let's hurry."  
  
She closed the umbrella as the rain stopped and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her across the street.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Yes," the cold voice hissed over the phone line. "He must be eliminated. I won't tolerate failure this time Kedoya."  
  
"Yes m'lord. But, it's Teheyran."  
  
"That is irrelevant Teheyran Kedoya. Return with his blood on your claws."  
  
The young demon nodded. "Yes... Master Naraku."  
  
The phone line went dead, and Teheyran stepped out of the phone booth. He sniffed the air for his target, and started down the road, one thing in mind. Kill Inu-Yasha.

* * *

_Later...  
_

* * *

Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked down the gravel driveway of her home.  
  
"You live in a Shrine?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
A soccer ball came out of nowhere, almost hitting Inu-Yasha in the head. It was quickly grabbed, however, and Kagome snatched it from the hanyou's hands. She glared at an approaching little boy.  
  
"Souta! Don't kick the ball at people!"  
  
He wasn't listening to her, but looking at Inu-Yasha. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend..."  
  
"I don't! He's just over so I can put some ice on his eye," she said embarrassed as Inu-Yasha's face let a tinge of pink creep onto his face.  
  
"Sure. That's not what that—"  
  
"Go finish your homework!"  
  
"Actually, I'm going to call my girlfriend."  
  
"You have a girlfriend?!"  
  
"Yah, her name's Rin."  
  
Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped. "Muh.... **My** little sister?!"  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to have you for show and tell. She says you're really strong and that you've fought demons before you came here!"  
  
"Go do your homework," Inu-Yasha repeated after Kagome.  
  
He stuck out his tongue and went inside.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sorry about him. He can really drive you nuts."  
  
"That's fine," he replied, still blushing slightly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... why are you blushing?"  
  
"Uh..."

* * *

Hmmmm... Can I take any guesses on what type of demon Teheyran is? Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!

* * *

Also! I'm open for ideas, and will gladly use some! I do need them ya know! Please continue to support the fic! Plpp minna! 


	6. Stare down

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Inu-Yasha cast, but I do own Teheyran Kedoya! The cast of this story is entirely fictional. Any resemblance to actual persons/animals proves that you have strange friends/pets.

* * *

Oh my God, 59 reviews! Someone pinch me, I'm dreaming!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**JustMe**: Nope. You're wrong. You'll find out soon! Thanks for liking it! Uh.... Yeah, Inu-Yasha knows that Kagome is Odenobsessed15.  
  
**Ryngrl5**: Thanks! Well, you have a point. He is a very obedient demon. But he still is a specific type.  
  
**xgirl66**: Did I update before you died?!?!?  
  
**Devilchild34**: Yah, I thought pairing them would be cute. No rush, I'm glad to know that my readers like it this much.  
  
**InuyashaKogaRULZ**: Here yah go! Nice and fresh out of my insane mind, the 6th chapter!  
  
**Moon-Dragon 1288**: Thanks for thinking it is cute and funny!  
  
**MichelleAnneSummers**: Thanks for loving it! Yah, I've always thought Rin and Souta would be a cute couple.  
  
**i-luv-inuyasha**: Thanks! Sorry for any confusion!  
  
**InuKag=love**: He's something else... Ok, please chill about the Miro/San fluff! I'll write that when I find a good spot to. It will be in here, don't worry.  
  
**kayla**: Oh yes my friend, I indeed do wish that!

* * *

If anyone has any ideas and suggestions for the story, please contact me through AIM. My screen name is **_flamedramon1388_**.

* * *

On my Buddy List?  
  
Chapter Six: Stare down

* * *

Kagome shrugged. "Never mind! Let's get some ice on your eye."  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, relieved from answering that question. She grabbed his hand and led him inside. They dropped their backpacks at the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Ms. Higureshi said as they walked in the door. "Oh, who's this?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. "Taishou Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Ah. So Kagome, is this your boyfriend?"  
  
"No!" Her face got slightly red. "He got trashed by an old woman, and needs some ice on his eye!"  
  
She walked over to him. "Are your ears real," she quizzed, reaching up and tweaking his ears.  
  
"Mom! Stop!"  
  
"Alright, I'll go see what Souta is up to." She walked out into the foyer and began searching for the little boy.  
  
Kagome turned to him. "Sorry bout that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Let's get some ice on that bruise."  
  
"Really, Kagome. It's fine."  
  
She looked directly at his face and saw the bruise had vanished. "Wh-where is your bruise...?"  
  
"Guess it just healed by itself."  
  
Rain started to pour again.  
  
She watched him, a strange feeling gripping her. Just what is he?  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you home."  
  
"Uh... okay."  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed his backpack, and Kagome led him out under the umbrella.

* * *

Teheyran casually walked along the sidewalk, his nose quivering, seeking Inu-Yasha. He was ready to rip his flesh and bring back his body to Naraku. All he had to do was end the game of ring-around-the-city and start the game of cat and mouse. This time, the cat would kill the mouse when he catches him. He smirked as he waltzed along in the downpour.

* * *

Kikyo Daehria frowned as she put the phone in it's cradle. Inu-Yasha wasn't home. What was he up to, running around in the rain? She felt determined. She felt so lighthearted and happy around him. She wouldn't let him have anyone but herself, even though his first day at school had just passed.

* * *

Kagome shrugged as the rain stopped again and folded up the umbrella. Continuing down the sidewalk, Inu-Yasha breathed in deeply, and then frowned.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's up?"  
  
He wasn't paying attention, but was rapidly sniffing the air.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... what are you doing?"  
  
".... Nothing... but something tells me we have company."  
  
Sure enough, as soon as the words left his lips, a young boy rounded the corner and stopped. The two stared, drawn into a standoff.  
  
_Inu-Yasha? What's going on?_ Kagome slowly scooted behind Inu- Yasha, feeling afraid and defenseless.

* * *

Boy and girl walk down street. Other boy is walking on street. Boy sees boy. Boy glares at boy. Girl almost wets pants in fear. Ah, the wonders of this chapter. Lolz.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Plpp! 


	7. The unanswered question

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, damnit!

* * *

I'm having a spazz.... 71 reviews!? Happyfulness!!!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**Kara**: Hey, it's not the end. Trust me, I'd be killed if it were.  
  
**MichelleAnneSummers**: Oh, that's part of my idea.  
  
**FluffyDogEars**: I love your penname! Okay... ahem. Fluff probably is coming up but not till a few more chapters.  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Eventually she will, but let's not spoil the fic.  
  
**Devilchild34**: Well, I'm not that well with fighting scenes, but there'll be bloodshed.  
  
**demonicbounteyhuntress**: Here it is. Thanks.  
  
**xgirl66**: Here yah go!  
  
**Ryngrl5**: No more anticipation!  
  
**InuKag=love**: =snatches plushie= Here's a clue: A large, scaly creature. It will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
**i-luv-inuyasha**: Just glad it isn't icy (lolz)  
  
**InuyashaKogaRULZ**: Heh, I know I am. Here it is.  
  
**priestes3**: This is probably as good as you can get from a 13 year old, but hey, I have above average grades in all English sections on my Stanford Achievement Test and an above average in thinking skills, but I'm not gonna write down the whole test scores. =holds hands= My fingers!

* * *

On my Buddy List?  
  
Chapter Seven: The unanswered question

* * *

Teheyran smirked. He didn't think this Inuyasha looked so tough. _Fitting that this half- demon would hang around such human filth. I can smell the fear in that girl, too bad she won't have her precious half-breed for much longer._ He started to approach.  
  
Inuyasha's muscles tensed and he knelt down. "Kagome, get on my back," he said quietly.  
  
"Why," she asked softly.  
  
"Just do it..."  
  
"Inuyasha! Prepare yourself!" Teheyran started running at him, claws extended.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back, and raced the other way. _I have to get as far from the mortals a possible and protect my new friend. Friend? No, an acquaintance? No, classmate. I have to protect my beautiful classmate. Wait. My beautiful classmate? No just a girl from my class.  
_  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw herself soaring up over a tall building and freefalling towards the ground. She shrieked and grabbed the closest thing, Inuyasha's neck. She shut her eyes and waited for impact, but all she felt was a slight jolt and she was airborne again. _Oh... wait a second... How can he jump this high, more or less run with me on his back?  
_  
Teheyran was not far behind, but was gaining on the hanyou. "You can't hide half-breed!"  
  
_Did he just say... half-breed?_ She looked at the back of Inuyasha's head. _Just what is he?  
_  
They neared the forest, and entered into the thickets of scratchy thorns. Inuyasha dropped her off his back once they entered a clearing.  
  
"I think we lost him," whispered the hanyou.  
  
"What are you?!"  
  
He turned, slightly surprised. "Why ask?"  
  
"Nobody has dog ears on their head! Nobody has claws and fangs! Nobody can jump that high! And nobody can run that fast," she yelled, standing up. She was silenced by the hundreds of scratches on his arms and face when she noticed. "What happened?"  
  
"Thorns and branches happened! If you hadn't been on my back, this would've been you! Be happy! It's take you weeks to heal these, but me only minutes!"  
  
"Minutes?! It goes right back to the question: What are you?!"  
  
"Your average Japanese teenager!"  
  
Right then, Teheyran burst into the plains, lunging at Inuyasha with his claws ready to slash and kill.

* * *

**_(Sorry to be so short, but the fight is in the next chapter! I'll upload it today as well!)_**


	8. Naraku's Torturing Dragon

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Teheyran Kedoya!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**Keynoune**: Thanks a bunch, but Kikyo doesn't get killed... but she does get dissed and looked down upon. I dislike Kikyo as well. Pay attention to her last name in my story: Daehria. Heh.  
  
**Devilchild34**: Here's the fight!  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Let's see Teheyran's true form now!

* * *

Let the battle commence!

* * *

On my Buddy List?

Chapter Eight: Naraku's Torturing Dragon

* * *

"Feh, what do you want," Inuyasha yelled as he dodged the demon's attempt to tackle him.  
  
Teheyran wheeled around and lunged at him again. "TO KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DEMON!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't dodge fast enough and was pinned to the ground. "Why?!"  
  
He smirked darkly. "Because my master Naraku ordered it!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shoved him off.  
  
"Naraku?! Then he will have to come here and pick up your remains! SANKON TESSO!" Inuyasha slashed his claws at the demon, but Teheyran escaped them with a mere cut on his leg.  
  
"Of course, half-demon means you have only half the power." He smirked.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. _Half-demon... well.... He does have those fangs... and claws... and ears... But he can't have demon blood, they all died long ago! I read it in the book!  
_  
"I'll show you half power! CLAWS OF STEEL!!!!!!" The attack slammed into Teheyran, knocking him back.  
  
He stood back up and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Not bad half-breed. Nice half power. Now I'll show you full power!" He balled his fists and let his arms fall to his sides. His eyes shut and he deeply inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"Then show me!" Inuyasha lunged at him.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him.  
  
A blue aura surrounded Teheyran's body and he opened his eyes sharply. A sudden spark in them sent a chill down his spine. He jumped up and lunged at Inuyasha.  
  
"DRAGON WAVE!!!" His claws began to glow red and he slashed his claws at Inuyasha, neon blue waves of energy rushing him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!" Inuyasha flew backwards, smashing into the ground.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as he crashed into the dirt, his blood spurting everywhere.  
  
The dust cleared, revealing a wounded Inuyasha on the ground. His clothes were ripped and torn, and his blood seeped onto the ground from all over the pained hanyou's body.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnh..."  
  
Teheyran's eyes shone red. "Now, you shall die." His body was engulfed by an opaque, bright blue aura. The aura grew bigger, and bigger til it was ¾ the size of Ryokoutsei. The light faded to reveal a huge dragon demon, his eyes blood red and infuriated. His scales were a brackish, muddy green and slime dripped off his scales. The demon's claws were a shining onyx color, and his back spines flashed in the sunlight were the sharp edges were. A loud growl rumbled from his chest up into his throat. He bobbed his head until his throat flap extended. It was a dark, deeper than deep maroon, and he roared, his fangs gleaming.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself up and stared at the monstrosity in horror.  
  
"Inuyasha. You are powerless compared to me. I, of Naraku's minions, am of the cruelest. I loved to torture my opponent till he dies," rumbled the much endeepened voice of Teheyran.  
  
His words thundered in Inuyasha's sensitive ears as he stood, gaping at the magnificent, but horrifically strong and evil monster before him. _How the hell will I slay him...?_  
  
"Inuyasha, run!"  
  
He shook his head. "Let's go Teheyran!"  
  
Teheyran's upper lip curled, showing his fangs as his growl thundered through the air. He bent down his long neck, giving his head access to attack. He opened his enormous jaws and grabbed Inuyasha within them.  
  
Inuyasha screamed out in pain.  
  
"INUUUUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

He ran quicker than the wind, well sort of. His speed was faster than Sesshomaru's and his thoughts were in one mindset: He had to hurry. If not, he did not know how the past would be affected, or what would happen to the future. It all was riding on his shoulders as he rushed nearer towards the place of battle.

* * *

**_Cliffie! What happens to Inuyasha and who is this guy who's coming? What's this book, and what's going on with the past and present?! All will soon be revealed... _**


	9. No Escape

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! OI, how can I get it through those lawyers' heads?! =Grabs a brief case= Sue me and the brief case gets it!

* * *

O.o **OMG, 91 REVIEWS!!!!!!** Yay, I'm so happy! Everybody except Kate-bitch gets a cookie! =Gives everybody except that bitch a cookie=

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
_**(Those with a plus sign an underscores in their pen names, the signs won't show up if you didn't know)**  
_  
**MichelleAnneSummers**: Ok, I updated, I updated!  
  
**InuyashaKogaRULZ**: No, my hair! Here's the chapter, read and be happy!  
  
**Keynoune**: What's right?  
  
**Devilchild34**: You'll see who's running; he'll be a key to the fic as well. Thanks for having it being one of your favorites. Wait... how can you stumble upon a story... last I checked, you had to click to get there. Lolz  
  
**FluffyDemonSheepdog78**: Actually, he **is** faster than Sesshomaru. And Hiei. =Evil smirk= Nothing you can do about it; my fic, my original character. He can be faster than them if I want him to be. Sankon Tesso (Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer) and Claws of Steel are different I believe. Check your 17th graphic novel when Inuyasha is fighting with Juromaru. Heh, yes, the thought process. Classic, is it not? Average Teenager my ass. Heh. Oh, don't worry Sesshomaru; you'll have your chapter glory... I think.  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Is it soon enough?  
  
**breakdancechic**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter. Heh, that was an interesting first phone conversation.  
  
**InuKag=love**: Yah, I've done prank calls before. **_(Haven't we Torie-san? )_** Yay, a cookie! =Takes cookie=  
  
**DTG**: Cool! I wondered whether or not people there would find it. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
**ImInuyashaObsessed**: Thanks, I'm updating! Well, the cliffhanger doesn't have to hang much longer... or does it? You'll have to wait for the story to play out.   
  
**whitetiger-isabella**: Wait no more!  
  
**Eheh** (**Aikia**): Heh. Torture, torture, torture. That's what an author does just to see reactions. Personally, I like cliffhangers, and then you can't wait to see what's next. Hope you didn't crumble... well at least not your eyes and fingers so you can! R&R.

* * *

**_Now, let's get on with the story!  
_**

* * *

On my Buddy List?  
  
Chapter Nine: No Escape

* * *

Teheyran raised his long, muscular neck high above the blood washed meadow, Inuyasha struggling to be freed from his jaws. He shook his head side to side, trying to rip him. When his entire long body was as high as possible, he opened his mouth, thinking to drop Inuyasha. However, his fangs were pierced straight through his legs, preventing him from taking the fatal freefall.  
  
His blood was dripping everywhere. It was seeping onto Teheyran's tongue, down his chin, and ran along the scales of his neck, some matting in the neck feathers.  
  
_Damn.... I'm losing too much blood.... I can't keep consciousness for long...  
_  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME," Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs, hoping that his sensitive ears would pick up her plea for his safety.  
  
_Kagome...?  
_

* * *

"Just hold on Inuyasha! If you can't survive, the past and present will be changed forever!" Ianhusiah continued to run. He was determined to get there. _Why did I have to rip open the portal so damn far away?!

* * *

_**_((A/N: Pronunciation:  
  
Teheyran (teh hay ron) Kedoya (keh doy uh)  
  
Kikyo Daehria (hey, her last name is airhead backwards) (day righ)  
  
Ianhusiah (eon who sigh) Kyrandu (kigh ron do)  
  
Kippa (kip uh) Isagat (ee saw gate)))_  
**

* * *

The dragon lowered himself to the ground and brushed the side of his bottom jaw along the bloody dirt, forcing the mangled Inuyasha off his needle sharp fangs. Inuyasha stared in horror as their eyes met. He felt as if they were piercing into his very soul. He felt depressed, lonely, pained, and unloved in that moment.  
  
_This is it... I'm going to die..._  
  
"Prepare yourself half-breed," rumbled the mighty beast's voice. "Not even the strongest demons could survive the Dragon Wave in your state. Your life is about to end!"  
  
His wounds burned and throbbed as he breathed in and out. All kinds of emotions covered the hanyou. Fear. Pain. One cold gaze from the murderous beast's eyes made his stomach lurch and he fell into an unconscious state.  
  
"You cannot escape. Your legs have no mobility... your body is in too much pain to move... Right now, you are deciding to stay. To die. Pathetic. I expected more from such a praised half-demon. But here you are, giving up. You want to be put out of this suffering don't you? Then I'll grant your wish." His laughter thundered in the air and in the unhearing ears of Inuyasha.  
  
Teheyran's body began to glow an ominous opaque blue and his head dipped then jerked up as a loud roar bellowed up from his chest. His throat flap extended all the way out, and the inside of his open mouth began flashing and infuriated, intimidating, blood red.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
"INUYASHA, GET UP! HE'LL KILL YOU! INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Teheyran released the glowing red demonic energy from his deathtrap jaws, sending it downwards. The blast neared the hanyou, who lay on the ground, unconscious, and unable to escape. He was going to die...

* * *

**_Now how's that for a cliffhanger? Heh. Well, now you know the identity of the 'running dude', and you know that if Inuyasha won't get off his injured little ass, he's gonna be in a major predicament! Review! And remember: My hair is off limits to pull! So are my fingers, cuz if you break them, how will you know what'll happen? Muweh! Til the next chapter, plpp!_**


	10. Author's Note

Chapter 10: Author's Note

Hi everybody, Dragon-san here. I'm so sorry for not being able to update, but Microsoft Word was acting all screwy.

I WASN'T ABLE TO TYPE UP THE CHAPTER!!! HOW BAD DOES THAT SUCK?!

Anyway, I've gotten the 11th chapter written on notebook paper since I can't type it, but now I can! Yay! The problem is: I left my notebook at my boyfriend's house. So please bear with me until I can get it back and type it up.

_**.::Dragon-san::.**_


	11. Sesshomaru's Warning

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Holy shit... last time I saw how many reviews I had it was 91... now it's 148! One question: How the fuck did it leap from there to here that quickly?! I think I need to update more...

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**xgirl66**: I'm sorry you feel that way.  
  
**FieryDemonFox**: Yay! One of my most favorite authors reviewed my story! Woohoo!  
  
**IY-ROX**: Lolz. My computer hates me... and I hate it.  
  
**inuyashaguy**: That sux  
  
**flip-x-fantasy**: Hope this was fast enough!  
  
**SweetPikachu**: Now you can see what happens.  
  
**i-luv-inuyasha**: aha  
  
**FluffyDemonSheepdog78**: riiiiiiight...

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **_FieryDemonFox_**, **_inuyashaguy_**, and **_Demon Neosho_**! The next chapter will be longer, sorry that this one is short!

* * *

**Last time**:  
  
_"DIE!"  
  
"INUYASHA, GET UP! HE'LL KILL YOU! INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Teheyran released the glowing red demonic energy from his deathtrap jaws, sending it downwards. The blast neared the hanyou, who lay on the ground, unconscious, and unable to escape. He was going to die...  
_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sesshomaru's Warning

* * *

As the blast neared the hanyou, Kedoya's fangs glinted wickedly in the demonic light.  
  
"Die half-breed," rumbled the dragon's voice.  
  
The hanyou's ears twitched as Kagome's cry rang out in them. He opened his eyes and tried to drag his appallingly mangled form away, but he could not move fast enough to escape the vast amount of energy.  
  
It seemed as if the clearing's entirety was silenced when the discharge of power smashed into the ground, rocks were thrown everywhere by the repercussions, and Kagome was flung backwards.  
  
Not a soul noticed the trace of green demonic force streak past into the energy sphere, and none saw the light emitted from inside it either. The green flashed away as speedily as it came.  
  
Kagome sat up, tears welling up in her shining eyes. Was her newfound friend gone... for good?  
  
She stood, and gazed hard into the dusty plains.  
  
"Inuyasha," she questioned quietly. "Are you still alive," she mumbled.  
  
Teheyran laughed. He laughed because he made the hanyou suffer, and his lips curled back, showing his wicked smirk.  
  
But as the dust and smoke began to clear, the dragon suddenly stopped laughing. He could no longer smell the blood of the half-breed. He could smell him, but he could tell something was particularly odd...  
  
Kagome noticed Kedoya's expression grow into pure wonderment and she was curious as to what he was wondering. She followed his bloodthirsty gaze down onto the ground to see none other than the dog-eared boy.  
  
He was sitting there, eyes squeezed shut, ready for impact, but none came. Slowly, one eye opened after the other. His wounds were completely healed, and his hands held a very archaic looking sword out inform of him.  
  
"You mutt! You used the sword sheath to stop my attack! Damn you," roared the angry demon.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sword, dumbfounded for a moment. After a second though, his astonished expression evolved into a smirk... then a sadistic laugh.  
  
"What is so funny puppy," growled Teheyran.  
  
"Haven't you ever noticed... you can shove someone in the dirt as much as you want, but sometime, they'll get you back..."  
  
The dragon just stared at him, a sudden sick feeling overcoming him.  
  
Inuyasha drew the sword. "Now it's payback time," he roared, lunging at the giant beast.  
  
Teheyran opened his jaws wide and bellowed angrily. He swiped his long, clawed hand at him, and the hanyou crashed into the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled out, already rushing towards him.  
  
He stood and glared at her. "Stop right there!!!"  
  
"W-why," she asked.  
  
"Because I want you to stay there so I can protect you from this demon," he yelled before lunging once more at Teheyran.  
  
"Foolish boy," he roared, lunging at him as well.  
  
The sword began to pulse as Inuyasha came closer and closer towards the dragon's deadly jaws.  
  
He took the handle in both hands and started turning in a circle in the air, hoping to give the sword more force. As he turned in the circle, the blade emitted a bright glow and it grew into a huge fang. Then, the demons collided in one huge flash of white light.

* * *

Naraku slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"So, Teheyran failed," Kagura said, a taunting note in her voice.  
  
Kanna stared blankly at them, then spoke up. "Teheyran... is dead."  
  
"You couldn't slay that family of insolent dogs in the past, and you can't in the future either. Seems like a pity," Kagura stated.  
  
A knocking at the door sent Kagura and Kanna hiding in another room of the dark apartment and Naraku went up to it and casually answered. He swung open the door, only to be grabbed by the neck by a single clawed hand.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru," choked out the spider hanyou, "I'm... surprised to see you here."  
  
"Hn, yes, surprised as you put it. Like I care."  
  
"What do you want," asked the struggling demon.  
  
"You may have ripped open the portal... thrown us 'dogs' into the future... and changed our memories to fit this time... but I did not forget. Heed my warning Naraku, and stay away from my family."  
  
"How would you stop me," taunted Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru barely showed a hint of a frown and tightened his grip on the demon's neck.  
  
"I'll strangle you until you draw your last breath," Sesshomaru answered before letting go.  
  
Naraku fell to the floor with a thud and looked up at him.  
  
"Do it, or you won't live to see another day," the dog demon whispered harshly before going down the hall, taking his leave.  
  
Naraku shuddered... then went back inside.

* * *

**_Whoa.... Sesshy's gettin defensive... hmmmm... Anyway, sorry it was so short, but I promise you that I try to make them longer! The next one will be longer!!!_**


	12. The Wonders of Roast Beef

On my Buddy List?  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**kano-shibahime**: Heh, he does it even more in this chapter.  
  
**xgirl66**: Yay, I updated.  
  
**Kagome M.K**: Hope it was soon enough!  
  
**FieryDemonFox**: You're very welcome! I love your stories!!!  
  
**MinktheDragonHalf**: I'm sorry if you were offended. Most of my reviewers had read another story of mine called _I Have Loved_. This person named Kate reviewed and said it was inconceivably horrid, I should resign from unprofessional writing, and never write again. So, me and reviewers have given her the nickname Kate-bitch.  
  
**Inu Kaiba**: Thanks!!! Uh.... My computer is a Dell... Microsoft Millennium Edition. I hate it cuz it always deletes my stories.  
  
**InuKag=love**: Yes, he is a hanyou. What I don't understand is how he can have a demon form though... It's all so confusing. But even if the characters are hanyous, I still refer to them as demon.  
  
**CrazyDevil100**: Hey! Thanks!!  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Yeah, he does. I had to give him a caring side, he can be too 'I don't give a crap' all the time. In a way, it annoys me. That's also why Inuyasha becomes more caring in this story as well.  
  
**FrustratedPhoenix**: I'll try to make them longer.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to inuyashaguy and Inu Kaiba for encouraging me to continue from the beginning, thanks a whole lot!

* * *

Last Time:  
  
_Sesshomaru barely showed a hint of a frown and tightened his grip on the demon's neck.  
  
"I'll strangle you until you draw your last breath," Sesshomaru answered before letting go.  
  
Naraku fell to the floor with a thud and looked up at him.  
  
"Do it, or you won't live to see another day," the dog demon whispered harshly before going down the hall, taking his leave.  
  
Naraku shuddered... then went back inside._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Wonders of Roast Beef

* * *

Kagome continued to shake Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? C'mon, wake up," she said.  
  
The hanyou coughed slightly, and opened his eyes.  
  
"What... what happened," he questioned the girl beside him.  
  
"I think you beat him," she said, a warm smile spreading across her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the sword that was firmly clasped in his right hand. His expression was shocked. The sword had gone from a rusty state... to a huge, glittering fang with fur at the handle.  
  
"I tried to take it and put it away, but when I tried to lift your hand, the sword was so heavy..."  
  
"You weren't strong enough to pick up my hand because of the sword's weight?"  
  
"Er.... Yeah."  
  
Inuyasha half-smiled and stood. He brandished the sword a moment then he dropped it. Immediately upon touching the ground, it reverted back to its original state. He picked it up, and put it back in the scabbard.  
  
"Inuyasha... did you mean it when you said that wanted to protect me with that sword?"  
  
"Uh.... Of course, we're friends... right?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go back home. We've got a lot of homework."  
  
He nodded.  
  
The two exited the forest and began the walk home. It seemed as if no one could figure how the sword got in Inuyasha's hands, but he was thankful to whoever did give it to him. Little did he know, the one who had given it to him was standing on his four legs further away, concealed in the trees. He could read minds... and he noted the hanyou's gratitude.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in the door of his house and saw Sesshomaru talking on IM. He immediately turned and stared at his brother coldly. "You're a bit late brother," he said in an icy tone.  
  
"Hn. why do you care," he shot at him.  
  
"I don't, but father was starting to wonder what was going on."  
  
"Yes, I was," said Inu-no-Taishou, who was coming down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully at his father. "I'm sorry," he said, yet he truly wasn't.  
  
'It's all right. I left you some dinner in the fridge," he replied, and then sat down on the sofa. His hand reached out, grabbed the flipper, and he turned on the TV.  
  
Inuyasha muttered something about lazy old farts and his father, which Sesshomaru cracked up at, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the sofa beside Souta and sighed. She was still replaying the whole fight with the dragon guy in her head. _How did that boy turn himself into some evil dragon, and how did Inuyasha survive that titanic ball of energy... or whatever it was. How could a Japanese teenager such as Inuyasha make a sword transform from a rusty katana into a huge shiny sword. And... what was that soft looking fuzzy stuff at the handle?_

* * *

Neither of the two friends knew what to think that night. Inuyasha ate his dinner and went upstairs to do his homework. Kagome had already done her homework and eaten, and she signed onto AIM.  
  
She watched the box pop up and waited for her buddy list to load.  
  
Odenobessed15  
  
1. Connecting...  
  
2. Verifying Name and Password...  
  
3. Starting Services...  
  
Then her buddy list popped up.  
  
Instantly, three buddy alerts popped up.  
  
HoleymonkeyP18 is now available.  
  
Send IM Close  
  
Boomkatgrl17 is now available.  
  
Send IM Close  
  
Fearsomefwuff1 is now available.  
  
Send IM Close  
  
She clicked Send IM on each alert and typed hello to everyone. As she waited for their replies, she checked her buddy list.  
  
"Inuyasha is idle," she thought out loud.  
  
Odenobsessed15: hihi  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: ............  
  
Odenobsessed15: o, srys, this is Higurashi Kagome frum Shikon High  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: o i c  
  
Odenobsessed15: yah, so sup?  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: er, nm, hbu?  
  
Odenobsessed15: same here  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: aha  
  
Odenobsessed15: i'm bord  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: me 2  
  
Kagome suddenly felt the urge to pester him. _This could be fun..._  
  
Odenobsessed15: ooooo, feel dah bordness!!!!!!!! w00t  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: .........wut?  
  
Odenobsessed15: wazzabi homay???  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: r u havin a brain fart kag?  
  
Odenobsessed15: maybay... maybay not!  
  
Fearsomefwuff1: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...  
  
Odenobsessed15: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Fearsomefwuff1 has signed off.  
  
"Oh darn, he's no fun," she said, leaning back in her chair.

* * *

Sesshomaru scooted back in his chair, his eyes slightly wide. "Inuyasha, your girl friend is an idiot," he called up the stairs.  
  
The hanyou looked up from his nearly completed essay on the abilities of demons.  
  
"What girlfriend?"  
  
Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and leaned on Inuyasha's doorpost.  
  
"That Kagome girl."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," he yelled, his face flushing slightly.  
  
Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and you don't wish she was?"  
  
"No! I don't want her as my girlfriend," he said, his cheeks starting to get pink.  
  
Sesshomaru was having too much fun tormenting his brother to let the topic go. It was time for another round.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I bet you hope she's falling head over heels for you too. Sooner or later that phone will ring with her pissed mother on the line," he said, very much implying something that made his brother's face and even his ears gets tinged with red.  
  
"Go away Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shrieked, throwing his math book at him.  
  
Sesshomaru shut the door in time for the book to crash into it, making a loud banging sound.  
  
Sesshomaru thought it was so enjoyable to piss off his brother.

* * *

**_The next day during lunch..._**

* * *

Inuyasha sat down with his tray at the table, eyeing some of the morsels with great distaste. After taking a bite of some brown, nasty looking stuff, he felt the small table shake a little. He looked up only to see Kagome... no wait, she looked like Kagome... but Kagome was over at another table, chatting happily with Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.  
  
The girl pulled out a brown paper bag. "Mind if I join you," she asked kindly.  
  
"Uh... sure," he said, not knowing what to say really.  
  
"Thanks," she replied cheerfully before opening the bag and pulling out a roast beef sandwich.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the sandwich, his mouth watering. He went back to gulping down the nasty stuff that they called meat loaf when Kikyo tore the sandwich and handed him half. "Here, I know that stuff is nasty."  
  
Inuyasha put down his fork and gladly accepted the half. "Thank you," he said in relief.  
  
She nodded with a smile. "So, what's your name," she asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Taishou Inuyasha," he said, hastily eating the sandwich half. He finished eating it and crossed his arms, leaning on the table slightly. "What's yours?"  
  
"Daehria Kikyo," she said softly, knowing that she'd be blushing any moment now.  
  
"Ah. That's a pretty name." He too felt that she'd end up saying something that'd make him blush.  
  
Her cheeks became tinged pink with the praise he gave to her. "Thank you. Yours is pretty interesting. It's not everyday you meet someone who's name means dog forest spirit."  
  
"I guess not," he said with a smile.  
  
She finished eating and did the same as he. Her eyes wandered up to the top of his head and she half-smiled. "You... have cute ears," she said, her blush getter slightly redder.  
  
"Thanks," he said, blushing as well. Then they each saw the other blushing.  
  
"So, what class are you in," she questioned.  
  
"Uh... 10C, you?"  
  
"10D."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Then the bell rang, disrupting their conversation.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later," he asked.  
  
She nodded and both stood, following the rush to get to their classes on time.

* * *

Inuyasha went to his locker, back pack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"17... 35... 11..." he mumbled as he turned the dial. He yanked open his locker and started to pile in certain books when Miroku and Kippa stood on either side of him.  
  
"What," he asked irritably.  
  
"We saw you having lunch with Kikyo," Kippa said with a smirk.  
  
"So spill, what happened," Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing, we just... talked," he replied, shutting his locker.  
  
"You had a normal conversation with the school slut," Kippa quizzed, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"She didn't try to seduce you," Miroku questioned, very surprised.  
  
"No... I didn't even know she was a whore," he replied.  
  
The two shrugged. "Ooookay," Kippa said, the fox ears on his head twitching.  
  
"Why is it that our little trio consists of two hanyous and one human," Miroku asked.  
  
"Dunno, we can kill you and feed you to Mrs. Shitru so it will be a hanyou duo," Inuyasha reasoned.  
  
Kippa grinned, his ears pricked forward.  
  
"Huh. I think we should stay a trio," Miroku said.  
  
The three grinned and walked down the hall together, plotting good pranks for teachers.

* * *

**_There, it was much longer than normal. Usually, it's 3-4 pages on Microsoft Word, so this time it's 8 or 9! I made it longer than normal, woohoo!  
  
Also, the next chapter will be up sometime next week. I'm going on a trip, so I'll see you guys soon!_**


	13. On Hold

This story is on hold. I will continue with it when I finish a new story of mine called "Love Song of Times Past". If you like Yu Yu Hakusho, read that story. Anywayz, yes, I am very sorry that I haven't updated, but all of us know how school and holidays affect your life, and realize it's doing the same to me. Especially family… anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait and for the long wait yet to come, but if you really like this story enough, you'll wait for it. Just some words of wisdom from Kagome3.

So… when that story is finished, I will work on this story. I am sooo sorry for the future **LONG** delay. Thanks to those who haven't lost interest.

--**_Sorairo Ryuu_**--


	14. Rivalry

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Author Note: Oh my goodness you guys, I'm so SO SORRY! I've been REALLY busy lately! I've got art I'm doing for people, doing stuff for ACSI competition, homework, reports, websites to run---agh!

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter… I'm so sowwy joo guys! TT

This is prolly gonna be it for a lil while unless I have more time on my hands.

_**

* * *

**_

_**--Sorairo Ryuu--**_

Chapter 14— Rivalry

* * *

Chapter 14 dedicated to those who are remaining loyal to the story. Also, a special dedication to: **_Fiery Demon Fox_** cuz she's awesome and writes some more of my favorite stories and **_yukikesuma_** cuz she rules. :)

* * *

A few weeks passed by. Kagome threw some random flirts with Inuyasha here and there, but as she expected, he did nothing in response. As she also expected, the whole of the girls their grade and lower just appointed him with their own title for a guy such as him: "hott n sexy". But they also used the phrase for his older brother, "Not all that glitters is gold; sometimes, it's just—" oh never mind… 

Anyway… Things seemed to be going good. Miroku and Sango started going out, and he, Kippa, and Inuyasha continued their 'teacher terrorizing'. Everything was perfect… until lunch.

Inuyasha was sitting at the table with some of his new guy friends when no one other than Kikyou came over. She asked him if they could go talk outside, and he reluctantly agreed. Together, they walked out of the busy room and into the empty and deserted halls. As soon as Kikyou was sure that they were out of earshot, she turned and faced Inuyasha, looking up at him and locking her eyes into his golden gaze.

"Inuyasha… you realize that Kagome girl has tried to get your attention."

"Ah," Inuyasha said in a questioning tone. "Really? Hn…"

Kikyou frowned slightly. "She seems to be interested in you."

The hanyou only nodded, ears twitching. Kikyou definitely didn't like the turnout of the conversation so far. "But then again, who couldn't be interested in you?" She asked in a sweet tone, staring up into his eyes with an expression that nagged at Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha might not have known many girls very well, but he could tell what she wanted. And hell, he liked her a bit. So, he might as well comply with the situation.

"Um, Kikyou," he said, clearing his throat slightly.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and tweaked one of his soft, velvety ears. "Of course."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kippa yelled. 

Miroku just sat there staring at Inuyasha with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"I don't see the big deal. I asked her out. Something wrong with that?" Inuyasha started to frown. Keh! They diss his girlfriend? Not a chance.

"Inuyasha, she's a slut! She'll probably two-time and try to seduce you!" Miroku nodded in agreement with the fox.

"Kippa, I'm a hanyou, I'm not easily cracked." The two shook their heads. Inuyasha would soon regret that he ever said those words, because unknown to him, he would crack… and when he did, his emotions would shatter.

* * *

Kagome was searching the shelves upon shelves that were crammed with books of all thicknesses and colors. She paused at one, remembering something. It was a dusty, old, forest green book entitled _Japanese Monsters_. She quickly went to the counter, checked it out, and went home. On the way, she passed by a popular café to the local teens. What she didn't expect to see was Inuyasha sitting at a booth by the window with none other than Kikyou! How dare he! But then she realized it was his decision who he liked, but she didn't like that at all. I mean, how could he choose Kikyou over her! It's just not fair! 

Kagome was furious, and stormed all the way home, muttering things under her breath.

When she arrived, Souta caught the hint from her expression and ran into his room. She sighed and went upstairs to her own room, flopping down on her soft pink covers. Her shoes fell to the floor when she kicked them off, and the pages of the book crackled when she turned them. Her nose filled with the musty smell, but she continued to flip through until she came to a chapter that caught her interest.

_**Chapter 14- Youkai, Daiyoukai, and Hanyou**_

_Youkai are supernatural creatures often called "demons". Though some might be simple, peace-loving creatures, most are mischievous, bloodthirsty, and powerful beings. Some youkai who were stronger or lived longer were called "daiyoukai", the most feared of all._

_These creatures were not always this way, as proved three legendary demons. Inu youkai were not very common back in the Feudal Era, and did not thrive very well. One daiyoukai, Inu-no-Taishou, was an extremely large and powerful inu youkai. He carried three swords, Sou'unga, Tessaiga, and Tenseiga. Tenseiga was said to be of the realm of heaven, the sword of healing, and could bring back those who had passed on. Tessaiga was said to be of the realm of humans, the sword of destruction, and could vanquish other demons to protect the humans. Sou'unga was said to be of the realm of earth, the devil sword, and could open the door of hell and create undead subordinates when one was killed or cut with it._

_All of these were wielded by Inu-no-Taishou, but at one point, he gave Tenseiga and Tessaiga to his sons._

_Tenseiga was given to the eldest so, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Like his father and half-brother, he disappeared with several other demons without a trace. He was a full-fledged youkai, and was said to have a deep hatred towards his younger brother for having the other sword. He was called, Sesshomaru._

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she read. '_This sounds like Inuyasha's brother…' _she thought.

Tessaiga was given to the younger son, Sesshomaru's half brother. He resembled the father more than Sesshomaru, even though he was a mere hanyou. He too carried a severe loathing for his elder sibling, and they always resorted to fighting till they couldn't any longer. His sword was able to change from a rusted metal into a powerful, huge dog fang. This sword was rightfully given to Inuya—

Right then, a knock sounded on her door, followed by her mother's voice, making the young girl jump. "Kagome, dinner is ready."

"Okay mom," Kagome said, eyes still wide from what she read, and heart pounding from being startled.

* * *

The weeks turned to months, and soon it was going to be Thanksgiving. Inuyasha and Kikyou were still going out, as were Miroku and Sango. Kouga and Houjou asked Kagome out numerously, but each time she said she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. The truth was, she desperately wanted Inuyasha and Kikyou to break up so she could have the dog-eared boy. 

It was on a Friday when Kippa decided he should throw a party. His parents wouldn't be home since they had gone out of town to visit family, so why not? He was a very popular kid, and he was sure the party would be a big hit. He went up to the major gossipers and told them the details. There would be a party at his house starting at seven. There'd be music, a lot of people, great snacks, and some drinks. And of course, before second period, the whole tenth grade was buzzing with the news and telling Kippa they were coming. And the fox hanyou was very pleased with the results.

Kagome did not want to go. She knew Inuyasha and Kikyou would be going together, so why bother to even go?

Sometimes, being the girl who didn't follow the crowd could be the one who didn't get screwed up. But Kagome would not realize this until tomorrow morning…

* * *

VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LOOOOOOOONG UPDATE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN SOON . 

Thanks for putting up with it! Now, review responses!

Ch13—

**inuz-gurl-07**: thanks for waiting

**bluberry-pie**: sorry, but I can be that evil. But I updated, and that's that.

**yuki kesuma**: thank you so much for waiting! huggles you to death

**OokamiHanyouGurl**: I'm sorry, here's the chapter TT.TT

**angelicjapgurl**: Thanks, hope you liked.

Ch12—

**Riku Sohma**: Yes, they will, in due time, in due time…

**Ria4118**: thank you

**Silent Revenge**: well well, thankee kindly.

**Demonic Brat**: tank joo vewwy much

**Tainted Soul 101**: thanks, will do

**Keynoune**: I will keep going, I ain't gonna discontinue this'un

**Groping-Monk**: Review? Review what? Or did you mean to say "UPDATE OR ME PULLS YOUR HAIR OUT!"?

**AngelMiko69**: aww, thanks, yeah, having to fix some plot holes… -muttermutter-

**Sarcasm Girl8**: Oksies

**Silver-Tiger Hanyou**: definitely NOT gonna be Inu/Kik, you'll see with the next few chapters… -evil grin-

**i-luv-inuyasha**: thanks

**Samurai-Kagome**: heehee

**yuki kesuma**: okay! …wait….WTF?

**lilix**: -sticks out tongue- BAHAHAHA!

**Chrisy12**: will do

**Lady Tomboy**: sorry for the long wait

**whitetiger-isabella**: -sigh- actually, if you translate the kanji correctly, it comes out as "the dog night"((犬夜叉)). You'd then add some syllables (those tiny kanji by the big ones) and it'd turn it into "dog demon" or "super dog". Yes, confusing I know, but it does NOT mean "female dog demon", not at all. Try another kanji reference.

**Kagome of darkness**: ookay….

**Torie-san**: heehee

**Fiery Demon Fox**: lolz, thanks

**Devilchild34**: don't worry, he won't be talking to her soon

**Inu+Kaglove**: details? Sheesh, twas so long ago, my poor head has forgotten

**inuyashaguy**: lolz, glad to be funny

**MistressDarkMoon**: yay!

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please don't EXPECT it to be soon. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one done... TT.TT 


	15. Wrong Accusations

Disclaimer for **rest of story**: I DO NOT OWN! -hides-

A/N: Thank you, reviewers! You all rule! -cowtails-

Here is chapter 15, hot off da' press!

Oh yeah, Kelly and Kelly's friend…. -sidesteps- erm… okay… your life may now proceed….?

I'm sorry this chapter will be short. I do have a life, and I can't spend all my time writing. I do try to though. -grin-

* * *

-**Chapter 15**-

Wrong Accusations

* * *

During lunch that day, Sango, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all tried to convince Kagome that she should go to the party at Kippa's that evening with them. Despite their pleading, the girl would shake her head. She just wouldn't hear of it. She was jealous. Jealous to the core. Why should Kikyou get him? Everything Kagome couldn't do or get, Kikyou would. It just wasn't fair. 

All the tenth grade students were anxiously awaiting the final bell to ring so they could get ready for the party. Kagome tapped the end of her pencil on the desk's smooth top in a steady, rhythmic, bored fashion. Hearing Mr. Takemaru, their literature teacher, drone on and on was boring enough without having to help pass notes between that stupid giggling Kikyou and that blushing jackass Inuyasha. However, the boredom had an occasional relief. Inuyasha and Kouga resulted to the childish antics of chucking crumbled paper balls at each other or flying a paper airplane at the other's face, trying to have it hit the 'opponent' in the nose— of course this was while Mr. Takemaru had his back to them.

Finally, the clock showed ten minutes until they would be let out. Kagome, along with the rest of the class, was surprised that Kippa, Miroku, and Inuyasha hadn't pulled a usual prank. But the three just sat there, snickering deviously. They obviously had something plotted before the Thanksgiving break. The teacher sat down at his desk after assigning a five-page essay due the day after they came back.

As Mr. Takemaru opened his briefcase and reached in for papers, the class nearly leapt from their seats in surprise from the startling sound of the dark haired teacher yelping from shock and pain. He yanked his hand from the case, revealing two, bleeding puncture wounds. Before the class had time to react, he had leapt from his desk and out the door.

A strange silence settled over the nervous tenth graders. Something about that just wasn't right. Kagome snorted as she stood up and strode over to Inuyasha's desk, her blue eyes blazing. She glared daggers at him.

"Look what you just did, you stupid bastard!"

Inuyasha glared right back at her, fierce, retaliating gold meeting viscous, icy sapphire. "ME! I didn't do that! We had rubber-banded his desk drawers so he couldn't open them, hid his file cabinet keys in them, and changed the clock to ten minutes ahead of schedule! I'd never pull a prank that would injure someone!"

Kikyou stood as well. "I agree. You might find him to be quite the prankster, but he'd never hurt someone with them!" Inuyasha only nodded, as did Kippa and Miroku. Inuyasha was more known for pranks than the other two, so naturally, he always took the full burden of the punishment, whatever that might be. And then, the dog hanyou gulped in sudden realization. Someone had put a real, living snake in that briefcase, and it bit Mr. Takemaru. And naturally, he'd be blamed.

"Look, everyone, I didn't do it, I swear!" He addressed the class in a pleading tone. Some believed him, yet most just shook their heads at him. Just then, a long, rusty brown snake slithered out of the case, onto the desk, and dropped easily onto the floor. It reared up its upper half and hissed, all the while studying the classroom and it's nervous inhabitants. It started to weave and sway towards them, and the girls screamed and the boys, trying to look as unafraid as possible, backed away slowly. Many stood up in their chairs and on desks, others pressed against the back wall and hoped to not be noticed.

Inuyasha did none of these. He simply stood and walked towards the serpent, watching cautiously. In a swift motion, he grabbed it and pulled both ends so hard, he ripped it clean in half. Many stared in wonder, others screamed at the sight of it dying. Kippa fainted at the sight of its blood, landing with a thud in a limp heap on the floor. Kagome and Kikyou both blinked, and Inuyasha tossed the two halves of snake in the wastebasket and shrugged.

Just then, a few teachers burst through the door and grabbed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he struggled to be released. "Wh-what the hell!" The hanyou wasn't giving up without a fight, but soon each person had either his arm or leg. It took about seven teachers in all. They hoisted him off the floor with him kicking and yelling.

"I didn't do it, I SWEAR! You've gotta believe me, you've got the wrong guy!" The students watched their struggling, pleading classmate being taken from the room with as much difficulty as the boy could make.

"You've made the wrong accusation, I'm innocent!"

Then, the classroom door slammed and the teachers and Inuyasha were gone. A buzz immediately swept over the students, and the bell went off on a shrill note.

The students milled out of the room into the crowed hallway. As the went, Kagome couldn't help but wonder. _Was Inuyasha really telling the truth?_


	16. A Fateful Accident

**A/N:** wahaha, I've updated once again! FEAR ME AND MY STUPID POWERS!

…okay, I'm done now….

Oh yes, I have AIM and if you'd like to get spoilers, feel free to IM **Black Spirit Fox** for them! You can also e-mail me. My e-mail is on my user page.

I dunno, reviewers, **WOULD** he hurt someone? Guess we'll have to see.. Oh yes… If you want me to update more frequently, the chapters will be short, quick, and to the point. But, if you want BETTER chapters, give me some time. Sometimes good descriptions help. This one is gunna be a shorty. I have summer camp tomorrow, so no updates for any story until the end of the week. Sorry, but I'll take a poll. Put "short" at the end of your review if you want frequent updates with little detail like I said earlier, or "better" at the end of the review if you want the latter choice. If you wanna see my detail with story chapters, I mean the good detail, read my one-shot _I'm Restless_. Some say it's my best fic so far…. Okay, let the chapter begin and the story commence!

* * *

**-Chapter 16-**

A Fateful Accident

Kagome went home. She was sure that the party was a blast, but did she care? No. N-O! She would not go low enough to be considered part of the crowd! So what if they had fun? She didn't want to get drugged and raped.

The next day came, and Kagome went to school, bright and chipper as usual. She could tell who had gone. They all dozed off during the day and had bags under their eyes. The entire time, everyone was whispering and gossiping about Inuyasha.

"Did you hear about Inuyasha," Sango asked Kagome.

"YES! I was kinda THERE when it happened!" Kagome was very annoyed. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, all frikken DAY! God, who gives! Well… everyone did. Even teachers were talking.

Mr. Takemaru was relieved it wasn't poisonous, but was taking a day off from sheer fright. Inuyasha was being suspended for the next couple of weeks. Like Kagome cared.

So, the weeks dragged on without a single prank, and the students grew restless for another one. Inuyasha was the guy that made everyone laugh, the guy who was friends with almost everyone, and the guy you wanted to be friends with. He was the popular guy. He set the trends, he set the slang, he had the student body wrapped around his finger. And during his absence, the entirety of the students felt extremely awkward— except for those who Inuyasha didn't like. They felt freedom, and boy, did they love it. They wished he'd been expelled.

But not all wishes come true.

They realized this during first period many more weeks later. The door was flung open and in walked their usual, grumpy hanyou.

Many classmates smiled, and he returned them with his copyrighted bad-ass smirk. The teacher snorted and went on teaching since the bell rang thirty minutes ago. Kikyou smiled flirtily at him, and he just grinned. He took his seat, balanced his pencil on his nose, and shut his eyes to doze off. Dang, it was good to be back.

* * *

Days passed, and Inuyasha's anticipated prank had not come. No one really knew if he did the snake prank or not, but he did have much more respect now. Some figured that he'd get expelled with the next one, but they wanted some action, and he wanted them to shut up.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were getting more serious. Kagome wasn't seeing them hug anymore. Instead, it seemed that every time she saw them, they were making out. She was fed up with their PDA too.

One time, Kagome shoved Kikyou into the Janitor's filthy water bucket as she passed by the spit swapping duo. Kikyou now hated her, but Inuyasha loathed her. Every moment he could, he'd say something hateful about her or to her. Everyone started avoiding her, and talking about her…

And Kagome even started to despise Inuyasha…

* * *

Kagome's mom wanted to pick Kagome up after school on Friday so they could have some girl time and go shopping. Kagome thought this would be fun, but her mom grew ill on Thursday… so much for that. She decided she'd start driving to school, seeing as everyone else was.

She took all the courses… She got herself a license. But that was before.

She drove to school, and had an average day.

Inuyasha was his usual, rude and mean self to Kagome. Same 'ol, same 'ol.

After school, they all dispersed as usual. The students who took the bus went to the front of the parking lot, those who walked loitered around to talk with friends or started down the sidewalk.

* * *

The raven haired girl walked along with the others who drove. She glared at the other girl who glared back. It was funny how two girls who looked so similar could hate each other so much, and like the same boy with the same passion, except that was liking. Their relationship consisted of only hate.

They split and went into their own cars and took separate streets.

One of the girls, still fuming from today's experiences, was going a bit too fast. She didn't even notice the light turn red as she kept going. She didn't notice until another car plowed into hers, and her vision spun and slipped into an abyss of black.


End file.
